Follow You Home
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: She couldn't believe hearing her own voice. This was wrong…this was really wrong. Like really wrong…what was she doing? Something was wrong with her…something was seriously wrong with her… It was her arms. They were wrapped around him.


**Okay...so, I was going through the older stories of this archive trying to find all of the past stories I remember reading and really liking before I even joined FF (I wanted to favorite them), and seeing some of the one-shot stories got me in a really good mood to write a one-shot piece...so...after this story, I'll more likely be updating for my other chapter story daily each week (hopefully), and I'll just be thinking about whatever for random ideas.**

_**Okay, anyway: Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the characters you'll see roaming this story here and there! ;D**_

* * *

Frantically tapping her pristine fingers against the small screen that was statically fuzzing the image to her GPS, Brittany quickly glanced up at the road ahead of her. Gripping firmly onto the steering wheel with one hand while the other hand was busy with trying to get her malfunctioning electronic device to work properly, she began to curse under her breath, "_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! _You are _NOT _seriously doing this to me _now…_" She glanced quickly away from the road to the GPS.

Snapping her gaze swiftly back up to the hazing view of the black paved road ahead of her, she bit her bottom lip in distress. _Great. _She switched her car headlights from the top to the bottom. _It was beginning to get FOGGY now…_

Just watch: she was so totally going to crash all because her stupid GPS wasn't working. Or better yet, some random bozo would crash into HER because they weren't paying close enough attention to the road! OR, she was going to get _lost_ and accidently miss her turn to get off the road!

Letting a distressed groan escape her lips, Brittany's finger tapped more fiercely against the pixelated screen. Stealing a quick glimpse at the screen, she began to whimper dramatically, "_NO…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…please, no…" _Once again, averting her frantic ice blue eyes from the fogging road with fast white lights passing her by to the small screen, her heart nearly stopped when the screen went pitch black. "_What?! _You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!" she shrieked, yanking her GPS system out from the plug it was connected to in her car.

Panicky and stressed out now, she began to shake the small electronic device in hopes she'd wake it back up. It did _not_ just _blackout_ on her…

When she quickly glanced over at the GPS, seeing that it was still full on black, she threw the device over to the passenger seat next door to her. "_Stupid, freaking GPS!" _she muttered through gritted teeth. She smacked her free hand back onto the steering wheel to her car. "UGH!" she stomped, nearly hitting her foot on the gas pedal.

Clawing her nails into the steering wheel, she glowered darkly at the clouding road, as her emotions transitioned back into distress. This was not good. This was so not good at all…

Why was this happening to her?

_First off, her only way back home goes off and DIES on her… _

She snatched a quick glimpse at the GPS that brought so much disgrace and stress to her moments earlier.

_Secondly, the fog begins to kick in…clouding her sight pretty darn bad, too…!_

She swallowed when she realized how much foggier and mistier it had gotten. She could hardly SEE anything! She may have to pull off to the side…_NO, but she wanted to get home!_

_And now, last of all, she had NO CLUE, whatsoever, on how to find her way back home! How grand! It was all just so PEACHY, and FANTASTICAL, and this was JUST what she WANTED! How did the world know her so DARN well?!_

Brittany rolled her eyes dramatically. She hated the world…_so much_…and clearly, the world hated her back.

The way she felt was _definitely_ stronger than her hatred for her best _guy friend_!—gosh, he really was a horrible man—she didn't even know how she survived this long without even pulling the trigger on herself, or better yet, _him! _This definitely was a moment that was going to make history. For once, there _might_ actually be something she loathed _more_ than HIM! Amazing! He sure would get a kick out of this if she ever told him!

Flaring her nostrils, she gripped her hand lightly on the steering wheel, concentrating deeply on the road ahead of her. Inhaling deeply, she attempted to sooth herself as she let out her breath. She just needed to relax…that's all…_relax…_

As her shoulders began to ease, and she got comfortable in her seat, she stared confidently at the road ahead of her. She was going to make it back home; she was going to be okay; she would be perfectly fine; she was safe—or at least would be once she got home; everything would be alright.

Slightly comforted at the thought trailing in her mind, she began to press her foot on the gas, easing up with the passing lights she could see.

_Things could've been worse…_ She had to keep that in mind. After all, what _more _could possibly happen now? She was pretty much in the worse state she could possibly be in…at least she hasn't gotten into some crash…

Suddenly, the lights that lit up her mileage and amounts of gas she had left flickered. Catching this, her gaze flashed up and down from the road and the flickering lights in front of her. Furrowing her strict eyebrows, a flash of horror crossed her face when realization soon hit her.

"_No_…_way_…"

This was not seriously happening to her.

Immediately she turned the steering wheel to park herself off to the side of the road.

As her car began to slow down, the lights flickered once more before everything shut off. Her car just died on her.

"Oh, no…" Her hand slid down to her key that was stuffed in the ignition and began to turn it frantically. "No, baby, please no…_c'mon_, you _stupid_ car! WORK!" she screeched, continuing to turn her car key right and left in the ignition, but to no avail. "No, no, no," she whined, quickening her pace of turning the keys. "Please, please, please—_work!"_

Suddenly her hand snapped away from the ignition, but her grip was still firm and tight on the end of the key. Slowly she brought her right hand into view and whimpered at the sight in front of her. What she held in her hand was her key…but only the _end _of her key. She just broke her _car keys! _She literally just broke her CAR KEYS!

"Oh, gosh! NO! This did NOT just happen!" she freaked as she tried to somehow fix the keys back together. Fumbling her hand around to match up with the ignition, she tried to shove the key in and turn it, but she couldn't fit what was left of the key in her hand back in.

She really did just blow it, didn't she?

"Ms. Miller is going to be _so_ mad…" She frowned as she continued to try and fit what was left of the key back in the ignition.

Leaning abruptly back into her seat, she held her head as a wave stressed right over her head. She was so in trouble. "She's going to kill me," she simply stated, tossing what was left of the key out of her hands.

Well, technically this shouldn't be her fault because she had told Ms. Miller that this car wouldn't make it for the trip she was going to take. She did warn her…

Exhaling out, blinking, she could only stare.

As time slowly passed on by, and the windows to her car began to fog up, she slowly peered over to her GPS system.

"First, _you_," she glared at the electronic device, "and now, my _car!_"

Sighing dramatically, she heaved her hands back onto the steering wheel and pursed her lips.

_Now what?_

Tapping her fingers like a beating drum against the steering wheel, she perked up suddenly getting an idea.

Turning over to the passenger seat next to her, she snatched her purse and began to rummage through the bag desperately. When she finally found what she was looking for, she shot her hand out of the bag in triumph at the sight of her cell phone in her hand, and tossed her bag back over to the seat next to her.

As she began to press and tap around with her phone, she hit a button for speed dial and brought her cell up to her ears. Smiling, she checked herself in the center rearview mirror, fixing up her hair and makeup. She was brilliant. Why didn't she think of calling her boyfriend, _earlier?_

When the other line answered, her smiled broadened.

"H-hey, babe! How's the world's hottest girl doing?"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh and broaden her smile even more at the sound of his voice. Oh, he was so _fine._ "Horrible, Bart," she smiled commercially. "I'm doing horrible!" she exclaimed with all of her so-called "glee."

"Great!—wait, what? Horrible? What's wrong, baby?"

She snickered as her smiled melted into an annoyed expression. "Well, you see, you won't believe what just happened, _darling, _but, uh," she laughed halfheartedly, "my car…" She scoffed and shook her head as her gaze got attracted to her side window. "You see, my lovely little car, well, ha—you won't believe it but it just _died _on me!" She ran a finger down her window, creating a line in the clouded up, thick glass. This only made her grimace.

"Oh, gosh—I'm so sorry, babe—this just happened to you just now?"

"Yeah," she answered dryly, "I guess you could say that." She huffed and began to grit her teeth.

"Wow, I really am sorry, babe…"

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could, you know, come get me? Or find me…?" Brittany asked, rubbing her wet fingers from the window against her seat in disgust.

"Uh, y-yea—wait, now? You mean, you want me to come get you now?" he asked, his voice hesitant.

"When else?" she flung her free hand up as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bart, I am stranded between San Diego and Los Angeles!—I want to go home! This fog is freaking me out! Please, can you just come and pick me up?"

Murmuring voices. That's what she could hear. It sounded like there were a lot of murmuring voices…but maybe it was only one talking over another…she couldn't tell…

He finally sighed into the phone and said, "Aw, jeez—I'm sorry, baby, but I'm _really _busy at the moment—I—I can't leave my, uh, you know, work shift right now. And plus don't you think it's kind of dangerous to be driving in the fog…?"

She could only gawk at his response, but immediately she recomposed her poise. "Well, yeah…but I can't go home—and I want to go home! _Bart_," she wailed, biting her bottom lip. He wasn't going to abandon her in the state she was in; he wouldn't do that. Right…?

More murmuring voices.

When her boyfriend answered this time, he sounded distant: "I—I'm sorry, I have—I have…I have, uh, you know, I have to go…but call me when you get back, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you. Bye, ba—" And he hung up. Just like that. He didn't even finish his last word.

Brittany blinked, perplexed. Did she…did he…did…did she just—_did that just happen to her?_

He declined her. He turned her down. He just said _NO _to her. He never usually says "no" to her…

Her pink lips pursed lightly, gradually fading into a pout, as her hand slowly brought down her cell phone from her ear.

Crinkling her face, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms along with her legs. "_Boys…" _She grumbled.

Why did boys have to be such jerks to her?

As she held her position, she soon got another idea.

She'd just call Ms. Miller! Wait, no…she couldn't…

She'd call Jeanette! She needed a backup plan if that didn't work…

She'd call Eleanor! And if _that _didn't work…

She'd call Dave!

Then Simon if that didn't work out…

Then Theodore, if Simon _SERIOUSLY_ had something _better_ to do…

Then—if she really _HAD _to—she'd call—ugh—_Alvin_…

But she more likely wouldn't have to call him because her sisters would actually probably be able to come pick her up and save her from her misery! Exactly why he was put last…plus, if her sisters didn't work out, well, Dave or at _least_ Simon, for sure, would be able to help her…and of course Theodore…so, she really didn't have to worry about _him, _Alvin…

A small smile lifted her lips, permitted at the thought. It was officially final. She was going to call Jeanette, and so forth if things wouldn't work out for no good reason…(they really shouldn't have anything to do better other than rescue her from her state and condition, so they really couldn't have an actual good reason).

Brittany uncrossed her arms and dialed her litter sister's number. But when she put up the phone to her ear, she heard no ringing…

Confused, she brought her phone's screen into view and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets due to all the steam that had just exploded out of her head at the sight.

_Her phone was DYING on her._

As she watched her cell phone shut down and go pitch black, her jaw slightly gaped open.

Her phone just died on her…she couldn't believe it…_what next?!_ Was a bird going to fall, dropping dead on her windshield?! Everything was dying around her!—at least everything she _needed_ was…

She fumed and tossed her useless cell phone over to her purse. Resting her left elbow against her side window, she leaned her forehead into her left hand, slowly shaking her head. Great. This was just _great. _She wasn't going to die because of this, now was she? If her family or friends didn't come find her anytime soon, she'd just pass out because that was the easiest solution to make it through the wreck she was in. And she wasn't going to dare step one single foot outside of her car…no way! Who _knows _what could happen!

What if she got hit by a car? Yeah, if that happened she would definitely have to kiss her life goodbye. What if she got molested or, _worse, _raped?! Her life would forever be messed up; she'd never be able to be herself—she'd never be able to be seen as _perfect_. What if she got kidnapped? She'd never see any familiar faces that actually cared about her, ever—and if she did, she wouldn't be able to ever talk to them anymore…

Sighing, she closed her eyes, a trickling _pitter-patter _starting to lightly pound on her car. It was starting to rain.

This was just _perfect…_

* * *

"Alvin!" Simon called from the bottom of the stairs. When the bespectacled boy got no reply, he let out an annoyed sigh and loosened his black bowtie around his neck as he marched up the steps. He had just gotten home from his job as a waiter at an extremely high class restaurant. And true, the singing career he had with his brothers brought plenty of income, but he wanted to be able to have some working experience for himself and actually have a chance to earn money on his own.

When the well-dressed boy walked to a closed door, he knocked on the door. Getting no response, he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

As soon as his deep marine eyes landed on exactly what he had suspected from the start, he crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, watching (even though he really did _not _want to see the display that was going on).

Clearing his throat, the overly affectionate display of his older brother with some brunette, whom he assumed was brought home for a one night stand like many other girls that had been brought home in the past, stopped.

Immediately Alvin complained, as he pulled away from the girl, "Aw—Simon! Bro! ReallY?! You don't—you just can't do something like that! Haven't you ever heard of 'knocking'?"

Simon readjusted his glasses, pushing himself off of the doorframe stating, "I did _knock—_maybe if you hadn't have been so _caught_ up with your lip-locking game, you would've actually _heard." _With that said, he crossed his arms.

Alvin heaved out a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure you did…" He muttered, causing Simon to roll his eyes, too. Standing up, Alvin walked over to his brother, who walked out of the room seeing this.

Before Alvin left his room, he flashed an overly confident smile at the girl sitting on his bed. "I will be right, back," he winked.

Walking out of his room, shutting the door, he turned only to find himself meeting face to face with his brother. Flailing his arms up, he crossed his arms out of frustration and gritted, "_Okay, what was that? Did you really have to ruin the moment?"_

Simon let out a mocking sigh. "Alvin, you can't just pick up some random girl off the streets and sleep with her. Do you honestly think I don't know what you've been doing?"

"Okay, Si—you clearly really don't know what I've been doing because I do keep control of myself. I'm not _stupid. _I know what I'm doing," Alvin bluntly stated, but afterwards burst into laughter. "Whoa—dude, did you actually think I was_—did you think I was actually having se—"_

"NO—I did not—I was just testing you—but really? Alvin, my main point is you can't just have passionate kissing with someone you barely even know—wouldn't you rather show your affections to someone you actually, really, truly care about? Someone, perhaps you love? Someone you know really well, who feels the same way about you?"

Alvin put his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Simon—you just got a little bit too deep for yourself—you totally just crossed the line there. That—what you just said—yeah, don't ever say anything like that to me again—that's just plain weird and awkward—especially coming from your mouth—and I really hope you weren't talking about you-know-who because I _don't_ like her! We clearly hate each other! As you probably have not, clearly, noticed! In fact, Simon, I'm not interested in any girl with the last name of Miller—"

"Ye-yeah—" Simon shook his head "—sure, whatever—we're getting way beyond far off topic from why I really came to get you—just come follow me and I'll explain along the way…" He began to head down the stairs, expecting Alvin to follow.

But the oldest Seville brother didn't. Shaking his head, Alvin shot, "Wait—what? Is this really that important? Really, I mean—"

Simon heaved out, as he stopped halfway down the stairs, turning towards his brother, "Alvin, it's about the Millers."

Alvin froze, and blinked at his younger brother with curious sky blue eyes. Slowly approaching his brother, he crossed his arms. "Yeah…what about…the 'Millers'…?" he spoke each word carefully.

Bursting through the doorway to the Miller's residence, Simon swiftly headed towards the living room, leaving Alvin left behind. Sighing, Alvin followed, placing his hands in his pockets. _What was just SO important for him to drop everything he was doing just to come to the Miller's house?_

Shaking his head, he slowly stepped into the living room where he spotted Dave standing beside Ms. Miller, who was chatting away her worries while seated on an armchair. Theodore was already there, too—everyone was there…

This only made Alvin cock an eyebrow, as he immediately began to search the room.

"Alvin," Ms. Miller suddenly spoke, snapping him out of his search. "Thank goodness, you're here."

Hearing this only made Alvin lift both of his eyebrows. "Yeah, uh—'thank goodness' I'm here!" he cheered, but paused. "I'm sorry, but what's going on?"

"Oh, it's horrible! We should call the cops, now!" Ms. Miller reached for the home phone on a small brown table next to her, but Dave quickly stopped her.

"Now, Ms. Miller, we should think this through, thoroughly, before we take any big actions," Dave calmly said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're right, David—but I'm just so worried!—she should be home by now…" Ms. Miller sighed sadly, glancing down at her wrist watch.

Hesitant and unsure, Alvin slowly stepped closer towards the old woman. "'She'? Who, exactly, is 'she'?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"I-I-It's Brittany, Alvin," Theodore had suddenly spoken up who was seated next to Eleanor.

Alvin looked to Eleanor for reason.

"Well, she uh—she went on a shopping spree earlier today at around two or three o'clock, and she hasn't returned yet," Eleanor explained.

"Okay…" Alvin slowly said. Brittany was out shopping…big deal…she always shops out late at night…

"Yeah—she, uh, I believe she went down to the new mall opening up down in San Diego…something about all of her favorite shops being there…" Jeanette suddenly spoke up, her voice barely over a mumble.

Alvin froze at hearing this. "Wait—Brittany drove all the way down to San Diego just to go _shopping?_ That's like, a two to three hour _drive_. What is she—crazy?! Who would want to drive that long? I mean, come on, unless she's going down there to meet someone who's as awesome as me, maybe even cooler—driving all the way down to San Diego isn't worth it." He crossed his arms, simply. "Besides," he went on, "big deal—she always takes forever to shop; I don't really see what the big deal is."

Simon sighed, cutting in, "Alvin, it appears that a really bad _fog_ has come on the roads between here and San Diego—there's supposedly a really bad storm on the way over there afterwards."

"And along with what Simon just said," Dave joined in, "on the radio we've already heard a lot of crashes and accidents that have happened—"

"Oh, I'm so worried that my poor Brittany is in one of those accidents…" Ms. Miller suddenly sobbed, blowing her nose on a handkerchief. Dave merely patted her back comfortingly.

This only made Alvin roll his eyes. "Okay…she's probably at her boyfriend's house—what was his name," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, right—she's probably over at _Bart's _house—haven't you tried to call her? She's got a cell phone, you know…"

"We _have_ tried—but something's wrong!—we always get sent straight to her voicemail," Ms. Miller frowned.

Alvin sighed knowingly. "Her phone's dead…" He took one glance at his surroundings. Glimpsing from face, to face, like a skipping rock on water, he let out an exaggerated sigh. "_Guys—_I'm sure she's fine! I mean, she probably really is over at Bart's place or something—spending time with her _boyfriend_—whatever. And for the sake of all of you, just to prove that everything is okay, I'll _call _Bart!" he fired, turning on his heel to walk in a different room. Pulling out his cell phone, ticked off he would have to call _Bart_, he began to search through his contacts.

Wouldn't Eleanor and Jeanette have figured Brittany was just over at Bart's place? Did they not notice how much time she spent with that guy?

Alvin shook his head as he brought his cell phone up to his ear.

"I am going to beat you up, Brittany, once I find out you _worried_ your family sick for nothing—and not to mention for making this situation causing me to have to _call_ _Bart…" _He grumbled bitterly under his breath as the ringing of the other line met his ears. "I seriously had to cancel my arrangements for this…?" He could only glower, irked. He was so annoyed…

* * *

Fast asleep in her thoughts, Brittany brought her arms up close to her chest naturally. She was _freezing; _in her dream she was freezing , why was this happening to her? Of all the people, driving out on the roads tonight—she was the one having this kind of trouble…

She didn't get it.

As she held herself closer to herself, finding no comfort whatsoever, a loud tapping began to knock at her side window.

Barely getting affected by the sudden tapping, she merely groaned a little in her sleep.

When the tapping turned into banging, along with a voice calling out her name, Brittany's eyes slowly opened. As her gaze trailed up to the window, the recognizable figure standing there, peering down at her with his sky blue eyes, got her moving. She was still half asleep, but she managed to unlock her door. She honestly had no clue as to what she was doing; she wasn't even sure if she was hallucinating or not. All she was doing was listening to the voice calling to her outside the car...who knows, maybe she was sleepwalking or something…

Her side door suddenly swung open, carrying a harsh cold wind with it. She squeezed her eyes shut, too tired to move. She just wanted to sleep…

"Brittany," that same voice called to her.

She could only moan silently in her dazed sleep.

"Brittany, come on." The owner of the voice grabbed one of her arms, bringing it out into the pouring, ice cold rain. She could feel this arm of hers get wrapped around something…it was freezing wet…and not to mention cold…yet warm, all at the same time.

This caused Brittany to groan. She wanted to sleep….

Suddenly a hand grabbed her other arm and pulled her up and out. She consciously lifted her legs out of the car, still barely getting what was going on…

It was all a blur to her…

White blotches of light would every now and then pass her by, but she still couldn't bring herself to fully wake up. She was still lost in her dream of freezing in her car…alone…

"Brittany…"

She could merely whine lightly in response, suddenly aware of her head leaning against something warm. She didn't want to wake up…

Suddenly a firm arm supported her waist while a hand held her hand to her stabilized arm. She just couldn't process what was going on…

"Stay with me, Brittany, stay with me…"

What was she doing? She wasn't making a bad choice, trusting whoever it was with her, right? Sky blue eyes…the person—he had sky blue eyes… She knew only two people with this eye color…her boyfriend, and her guy friend…

The firm arm around her waist lifted her to have a stronger posture. Listening to the touch, she held her ground, but she was still so lost…

"I'm taking you home, okay…? Don't freak out…just trust me with what I'm going to do…" The voice spoke in a low mutter towards the end of his words.

Her sealed eyes that were shut weakly made an attempt at opening, but she just couldn't. Something was wrong with her…why couldn't she open her eyes to see? This was treacherous…what was happening?

Who was with her…? How did she even trust who was with her? Maybe it wasn't one of the two boys she knew with sky blue eyes…

She naturally just trusted this guy. She trusted the voice, and she trusted the hold that was on her. Something felt familiar about the hold. She's always had this hold around her…every day, she's always holding this person in some way…

She felt safe. She trusted this person. She could follow this person home…

But was following this "someone" home a good thing?

She felt safe though…despite the cold drops that stung at her.

Her legs were suddenly swept off the ground, and all she could do was lean on this person. She felt so secure…

Suddenly the coldness stopped hitting down on her, and she found herself being placed in a warm place…

She could hear the soft vibrate of a car beneath her while a warm gentle air blew at her. Her body was slowly drifted off and away from this person's hold.

When she heard the slam of a door shut, her mind began to ease.

The last thing she remembered was the voice speak to her once more…and that's when his name pushed through her head, revealing her most treacherous daydream, before she lost herself to the dark…

* * *

It would've been smart of her to have never unlocked the door to her car letting him in.

She knew that…she knew that…

So why did she let him in?

Why did she follow him home…?

She already has someone…

Following him home meant releasing herself to her dark hopes and daydreams…

She was practically giving herself to him, following him home…but she'd already given herself to him. This wasn't the first time she's followed him.

She was being reckless...

But she liked it…

Something was wrong with her…why was she allowing herself to follow him home…?

She was being so stupid for following him…it was dangerous to follow him…

* * *

Sighing aloud to himself, he stopped his car from driving any further. Getting out of his car, he ran a hand through his hair before walking to the other side of his car. He was letting it get to him…

Abruptly opening the passenger door, he could only stare at the girl in the seat before he gently told her what to do with his hands, and she _actually _listened to him—she was actually letting him be in charge. That was definitely a first…

As he began to pick her up, she held onto him, letting him guide her.

_She wanted to let this desire go…this was so unlike her…_

Slowly, once he had her in the position he wanted her, he shut his car door and began to walk up the steps to her home. Knowing her family left their front door unlock, he walked right in, closing the door softly after him.

Not wanting to bring her up to her room, he instead turned into the living room. He felt it'd be a little bit too strange for him to go up to her room…he knew her best and was most comfortable with her…but not so much for her family; in a sense, her family was like his own family, so he was actually comfortable with them…but this felt different this time. There was something different.

He felt like he was being watched. That's why he didn't dare go up the stairs to her room.

Slowly as he began to set her down, she mumbled something.

"Stay with me…"

_She couldn't believe hearing her own voice. This was wrong…this was really wrong. Like really wrong…what was she doing? Something was wrong with her…something was seriously wrong with her… It was her arms. They were wrapped around him. She knew she wouldn't be able to let him go…she felt too safe. This was bad. Really bad. And her face…it was too dangerously close to his…but she's ALWAYS this close to him…_

He looked down at her, but didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what to do…he never has problems with her. He never has problems with _girls. _Why now? Why was he suddenly having troubles with a _girl? _And not just any girl…_her…_

Pursing his lips, he carried her back outside. It was a bit too uncomfortable in her house…

He couldn't let her figure him out.

When he finally escaped outside, he slowly sat down on her front porch and held her.

What was _he _doing? He was the amazing, one and only, Alvin Seville. Why did he snap when he called Bart? Yeah, sure, he hated Bart's guts but normally the words spoken from the guy don't bother him as badly—this clearly wasn't a good sign…he needed to see a _doctor_ or something—because something was obviously wrong with him. He needed help. _His best friend was sleeping in his arms and he had no clue as to what he should do!_

This really wasn't a good sign…

He wasn't falling for her…no…he never liked her…no…

It was already too late to say _no_ now…he really blew it.

_This felt right._

_ But she would have to let this go when the horizon came._

_ She couldn't let him figure her out._

_ She couldn't let him know anything once the sunrise came._

_ She couldn't let anyone know once the dark blue sky drifted to a soft pink._

_ No._

_ She'd have to keep this to herself…_

_ She already had someone…what was she doing?_

_ She really had messed things up getting too reckless…and she really hasn't even DONE much either…._

_ Which that just made this worse._

_ Because now she for sure knows one thing she wishes she never figured out about herself…_

_ She'd follow him anywhere._

_ And she'd follow him home…._

* * *

**I know this might be just a little sketchy with all of the break-offs here and there, and it might be a little fast, but it's the best that I'v got for this type of story. :) I really wish I could do the ****asterisks for the break-offs, but, they keep disappearing every time I try and save them in the Edit Document area place...**

**This story was inspired from a song, and yeah...I don't think this story is based off of the song entirely itself, just some of the words that are spoken, but maybe...I'm not sure...**

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys are too cool for words if you actually read all of this! :D**


End file.
